


The Very First Time

by JULY_Duan



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JULY_Duan/pseuds/JULY_Duan
Summary: *亚瑟x奥姆*(plot?what plot?)骨科PWP一发完*分级NC17*OOC温柔海王预警，最近吃忠犬属性，鼓吹不论谈恋爱还是做爱，大家都温柔一点叭





	The Very First Time

**Author's Note:**

> *亚瑟x奥姆
> 
> *(plot?what plot?)骨科PWP一发完
> 
> *分级NC17
> 
> *OOC温柔海王预警，最近吃忠犬属性，鼓吹不论谈恋爱还是做爱，大家都温柔一点叭

“哥哥...”

亚瑟以为奥姆在害羞，或者是其他什么的，他放开被唇齿挑逗许久的果粒，一路蹭上去再次亲吻奥姆，亚瑟心里忐忑多于情欲，身下躺着的是他如同水做的弟弟。

他一直觉得奥姆就是有着修长双腿的美人鱼。

 

可是奥姆咬了他，不算轻，他有些好气地停下，带着宠溺和询问的眼神，又轻轻啄了一下他的嘴角。

“原来传说中的Aquaman也是徒有虚名吗。”奥姆舔着嘴唇，挑衅地盯着亚瑟的眼睛，眼神里的鄙夷和初次见面一样。看到一点愤怒的情绪从亚瑟眼里一闪而过，奥姆压住一阵愉悦的心思。

亚瑟又吻上他了，更加用力了一点，可是丝毫没有报复的意思，奥姆心里叹了口气，他的哥哥把他当做小孩子了。

后一秒钟奥姆就知道自己错了，亚瑟的手一路向下来到他最敏感的地方，包裹着它轻轻挑动着。奥姆急促地吸一口气，亚瑟趁机用舌头探到更深的地方，更加温柔紧密地亲吻他。

亚瑟的温柔像是沙滩上的海浪一样无害，可是一波接着一波，让奥姆呼吸困难。

 

这时候乳尖传来的强烈刺激一点都没有帮忙，奥姆在缺氧中挤出尖锐的气音，亚瑟低笑了一声，震动随着胸腔传入奥姆的体内，他不再那么紧密地吻他，给他的弟弟一点喘息的空间。

奥姆在一点一点积累的快感中懊恼起来，他现在硬的厉害。他轻敌了，无论是在战场上还是在这里，他清楚，上一次轻敌的后果是落败。

 

亚瑟打定主意不让弟弟把注意力分散出去，他放开嘴唇，开始舔舐另一只乳尖，粉色的颗粒柔软而美好，更妙的是关联着奥姆丰富于常人的神经系统，他喜欢奥姆控制不住的轻颤，他在等着奥姆不由自主地把胳膊搭在他的腰上，或者勾住他的脖子，怎样都好，他在等着奥姆的信任和依靠。

亚瑟没有等太久，奥姆兴奋的地方分泌出前液，亚瑟觉得还不够，于是埋下头给他一个漂亮的深喉。

奥姆触电一般发出惊呼，下意识伸手去拦，他又蹭上来寻找自己的嘴唇，奥姆控制不住自己时断时续的气音，无奈地勾住他，刚才那一下让他硬的更厉害了。

 

亚瑟的身体散发着热量，让奥姆贴在他背后的手显得冰凉，他想象着自己冰凉的手贴在亚瑟结实的胸肌上，想象自己修长的腿慵懒地挂在亚瑟腰间，奥姆仅是想象着就觉得已经获得了前所未有的快感，他曾以为亚瑟会用古老的三叉戟贯穿自己的身体，时至今日，他明白亚瑟还是会这么做——只不过是用别的“武器”。

 

他这么想着，那个武器就火热地贴上自己坚硬的部分，亚瑟的大手让他们彼此最敏感的部分紧紧贴在一起，上下撸动着，不得不说亚瑟的尺寸真的配得上他的个头和从头到脚的肌肉，亚瑟不安分的脚趾透露出他正在快感中挣扎的事实，他所有的注意力集中在和亚瑟接触的那个部位，随着手上力道的加重，亚瑟的呼吸也转重，低下头在奥姆耳边呼出一口气——

 

“奥姆，我亲爱的弟弟...叫我哥哥吧。”

 

羞耻心涌上来，奥姆难耐着犹豫不决了起来，“亚瑟”渐渐和“哥哥”这个词重合在一起，让奥姆觉得亦幻亦真，而亚瑟的身形也和他幼时对哥哥幻想的形象渐渐重合在一起，奥姆眯起眼睛想要从快感中抽身出来仔细看看他的哥哥，他起伏的肩膀让奥姆觉得晃眼，而摩擦的地方还源源不断地传来快感，他没开口，然后感到亚瑟更加猛烈地刺激着它的下身。

 

“奥姆，奥姆，叫我哥哥。”

细碎的呻吟已经溢了出来，奥姆跟着亚瑟摩擦的频率不住地颤抖着，脑子里出现奇怪的画面，那是身着金甲的亚瑟，在大殿上粗暴地剥开自己衣服的场景，自己对着满脸情欲的亚瑟，一声一声地叫着哥哥，欲火难忍，也像在撒娇。

“哥哥....哥哥...”

 

“奥姆....”

 

他在这一声呼唤中射了出来，这是他有生以来第一次在陆地上到达高潮，不适感很快超过转瞬即逝的快感，他张着嘴急切地喘着气，感觉快要在这充满空气的陆地上窒息。

 

亚瑟立刻抱着他起身，迈进提前准备的盛满温水的浴缸里，水流顺着浴缸高高的边缘哗哗地流下，亚瑟让奥姆躺在缸底，然后俯身抱住他，胳膊垫在奥姆脑袋后面。

 

奥姆感觉在水里恢复了呼吸，略高于身体温度的水温让奥姆更加感觉到高潮后懒洋洋的餍足，他看了一眼一直认真又温柔地盯着他的亚瑟，微笑着主动抬起头吻住他。

 

亚瑟的美人鱼吻住了自己。他有点意外地退后一点，害怕奥姆还没有从刚才半窒息的状态中恢复过来，可奥姆坚持着，伸出胳膊将他拉向自己，亚瑟妥协了，温柔地回吻着，这是他的弟弟，是他要保护的人。

 

奥姆慢慢回想起高潮时脑袋里闪过的画面，笑着叹了口气，温柔的哥哥和他想象中那个粗暴的君主相去甚远，不过来日方长，毕竟今天只是——

 

The Very First Time.

 

﹉﹉﹉﹉END

**Author's Note:**

> p.s.奥姆的第一次轻敌——落败  
> 奥姆的第二次轻敌——被宠爱XD  
> 谁叫奥姆就是个小天使呢！


End file.
